Naked Insomnia
by HaraNoHana
Summary: On aurait pu demander moins romantique qu'un clair de lune. Mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'être romantique. EreRi.


_Disclaimer : _Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et je n'ai pas de Titan domestique non plus.

_Pairing : _EreRi / Eren x Rivaille , Rivail , Livail , Levi , Ravioli , .. ( Un jour on se décidera peut-être sur l'orthographe de son nom .. )_  
_

_Musique : _Roscoe - A Save Place ( to Fall )_  
_

_Note : *Non je ne suis pas morte bis* _Ahem. Je vais vous épargner l'excuse , qui est la même que la dernière en date de toute façon. Puis je débarque encore sur un nouveau fandom aussi. Je m'excuse pour les vieux suiveurs qui risquent peut-être d'avoir le mal de mer. Et je m'excuse auprès des nouveaux , car ceci est encore un petit one-shot sortit sous le coup de l'impulsion ( donc sans doute imparfait ) , avec peut-être quelques spoilers très légers ( mais ce manga est _littéralement_ né sous le signe du spoil il faut dire .. ) et aussi parce que je souffre d'un sens anticonformiste aigu ( et inutile ) extériorisé par des virgules aérées. Ça fait beaucoup d'excuses tout ça , non ? Bref , je vais vous laisser vous concentrer sur votre lecture , tout en espérant qu'elle soit bonne~

* * *

_Ploc_.

La dernière goutte s'écrasa dans le lac ambré bordé de falaises en porcelaine.

Rivaille reposa la théière , fixant un instant le liquide ondoyant. Portant la tasse à ses lèvres puis la reposant presque immédiatement , à peine entamée. Le silence nocturne régnait dans le réfectoire désert , chaud et épais. A peine troublé par la respiration calme du caporal.

Insomnie. _Encore une fois. _Pire qu'à son habitude.

Il passa une main fine à la naissance de sa nuque , là où les cheveux étaient le plus fraîchement coupés. Depuis quand encore était-il donc poursuivit par ce mal ? Quelque chose d'imperceptible qui le traquait , il ne savait pas très bien , et surtout pas vraiment le fait de savoir précisément depuis combien de temps , mais plutôt pourquoi aussi _souvent_ ces dernières nuits ? Il plongea à nouveau le regard dans le thé doré miroitant au fond de son récipient.

Lui , le Caporal Lance Rivaille , n'arrivait littéralement plus à dormir depuis deux semaines. Lui , le plus puissant soldat que l'Humanité possédait , n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. C'était tellement ridicule , cette infime faiblesse , avec la classieuse apparence qu'il dégageait ainsi sur le terrain. Les Ailes de la Liberté déployées dans son dos ne lui étaient d'aucun secours sur ce terrain , encore moins qu'un système 3D ou des lames de cutters géants.

Bref , rien de physique ne pourrait vraiment l'aider. Sauf peut-être ..

_Flash.  
_

Il avait chassé l'idée même avant qu'elle ne remonte à la frontière de son conscient. Le laissant plutôt perplexe. Que diable essayait-il de se cacher ? Avec l'intuition désagréable , comme une vérité sur le bout de la langue. A fleur de peau , roulant sous son épiderme en hurlant , trop silencieusement toutefois pour qu'il puisse y déchiffrer quoi que ce soir. Enfuie malgré elle dans les abimes de son subconscient.

Il songea alors avec irritation que cette enfoirée à lunette d'Hanji lui ferait sans doute tout un programme pour savoir de quoi il souffrait exactement et que cela serait certainement très peu bénéfique pour lui.

Erd lui dirait sans doute de sortir un peu de sa routine , qu'il pouvait laisser sans aucune crainte ses responsabilités sur ses épaules. Le tout accompagné d'un sourire éclatant de sincérité.

Gunter ne parlerait pas vraiment , comme à son habitude , se contentant de l'écouter tout en acquiesçant , calmement. Dardant sur lui son regard sombre et profond.

Aururo serait tellement content de l'aider qu'il ferait n'importe quoi , et sans doute rien de très correct. Avec un faux-air revêche et en se mordant la langue dès la première syllabe prononcée.

La compréhensive Petra elle , parlerait avec lui , sans doute pour essayer de lui sortir les vers du nez tout en délicatesse , sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Et Eren , lui ..

La tasse qu'il venait de saisir se stoppa nette , avant même d'avoir pu toucher à ses lèvres. Sa gorge était devenue sèche , _trop _sèche. L'impression d'étouffer , brièvement. Le silence même s'était arrêté. Presque douloureusement , éléments d'un puzzle dont on aurait volontairement perdu les pièces se rassemblant. _Doucement mais sûrement_.

Flopées d'images et de sons passés , défilant dans son cerveau tel un livre mouvant. Retraçant l'histoire , s'éclairant devant lui de manière fugace mais vive , et à la dernière , Rivaille savait désormais. Les yeux écarquillés , doigts moites sur la hanse de céramique. Battements de cœur s'accélérant. Irrégulièrement. Qui évoquaient à eux seuls l'étendue gigantesque du problème ..

La porte grinça derrière lui.

Il se braqua instantanément , près à bondir. Animal traqué perpétuellement au aguets. Mais se figea lorsque les premiers octaves étonnés de la voix de son assaillant retentirent. Il le jaugea , indécis. Yeux d'un turquoise vert largement ouvert sous la surprise. Cheveux châtains sombres en bataille. Peaux rosée , pectoraux saillants nettement visible sous la chemise moulante. Eren Jaeger , au pire moment possible.

Soupir lassé. _Bon , on fera avec_.

Il expliqua à la demande de son cadet la raison de sa présence. Brièvement , qu'il dormait mal. Le plus jeune hocha alors la tête , compatissant. Il s'était réveillé brusquement , impossible de se rendormir lui aussi. Décidant donc de sortir faire un tour , apercevant la lumière dans le réfectoire désert , curiosité brusquement réveillée.

Eren se tu ensuite. Silence gêné. Regards en chien de faïence , alors que son cerveau à lui cogitait à toute allure. La lumière faite , la présence du jeune soldat risquait d'être néfaste , ou du moins dangereusement attrayante. La corde raide sur laquelle il était en équilibre depuis des semaines lui apparaissait enfin sous son vrai jour. Mais le vide , à défaut de l'effrayer , se montrait beaucoup trop alléchant ..

Alors agir ou non ? Prendre le risque , ne pas se laisser tenter ? Sa bouche réagit toutefois plus vite que sa tête.

- Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

_Pari risqué_.

Les minutes s'étaient ensuite écoulées avec une lenteur étrange , collant à leurs peau comme un film atténuant. Semblant presque réduire peu à peu la distance qu'il avait placé instinctivement entre eux , Eren assit à sa place habituelle , de l'autre côté de la tablée. Rivaille ne parvenant toutefois pas à s'en réjouir. Ses pensées , semblant à présent libérées du sceau qu'il leurs avait instinctivement imposées , tourbillonnaient violemment à l'intérieur de sa tête. Réduisant à néant tout ses élans vertueux , où du moins ceux qu'il pensait l'être auparavant , pour la jeune recrue.

Eren , lui , n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de sa présence. Semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Il en ressentit une certaine irritation , presque enfantine de caprice , alors qu'il était avec lui , ne pourrait-il pas donc s'intéresser à son supérieur ? Il se calma instantanément , maudissant ses hormones avec une vive aigreur. Il n'allait pas passer par quatre chemins de toute manière.

Les yeux vert d'eau se tournèrent vers lui sous la question , lui accrochant le cœur. Pas seulement par cause de la vivacité de sa couleur , mais surtout à cause de ce qu'il y entrevit le quart de seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne une convenance.

- Ce qui me préoccupe ? Oh .. Je dois être un peu trop excité pour dormir à cause de demain ..

La voix de Rivaille avait claqué , un peu sèche. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le frêle équilibre de cette situation ne durerait pas éternellement.

_Ce n'était pas cela._

Ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble lors de ce mois de test. Bien sur , avec le reste de l'équipe , mais ce n'était pas cela. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre peu à peu , se découvrant presque avec crainte , comme si leurs deux êtres savaient déjà tout du cataclysme qui allait tôt ou tard s'abattre sur eux.

Ce qui hantait ses nuits , il s'en rappelait à présent. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas espérer , pousser la porte de la chambre et se glisser contre le jeune corps encore endormi , son souffle caressant les mèches brunes de sa nuque. Ou bien l'inverse , restait-il ainsi éveillé dans son lit dans l'attente de mains adolescentes glissant insidieusement sous sa chemise ? Il avait songé en son fort intérieur de ces instants , tous plus érotiques les un que les autres , avec une telle puissance qu'il ne pouvait même plus s'en rappeler.

_Il avait rêvé de se retrouver seul avec Eren Jaeger._

Et ils se retrouvaient finalement prostrés tout les deux au sous-sol , autour de cette table moisie. On aurait pu demander moins romantique qu'un clair de lune. Mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'être romantique.

_« Non , ce n'est pas cela .. »_

Il releva la tête , intrigué par la voix sourde de l'autre , l'ayant devancé. Les yeux émeraudes étaient fuyant , et le ton pas très assuré. Les joues étaient encore un peu plus rosies sous l'émotion. Sentir tout les muscles du corps de son cadet se raidir , même imperceptiblement , lorsqu'il tourna finalement un regard fiévreux vers lui. Même à cette distance soi-disant protectrice.

_Mon cul ouai_.

La vaisselle balayée par son mouvement de bras brisa le silence avec autant de violence qu'un coup de tonnerre. La chaise n'eut pas plus de chance , alors qu'Eren s'était levé brusquement lui aussi pour se planter devant lui.

Chuchotement gentiment ironique à quelques centimètres à peine des lèvres pleines , bras croisés , le corps d'Eren renversé sur le siens. Avant de fondre brutalement l'une sur l'autre.

_Décharger la pression. Juste un court instant._

La prise sur sa nuque se fit plus forte , accentuant , pression des deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Les râles désireux s'échappant furtivement de leur bouches unies. Bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière , pour songer d'avantage au conséquences de leurs actes. _S'attacher était dangereux dans ce monde_. Mais il pouvait encore se convaincre qu'il ne l'était pas.

Même si ce n'était certainement pas le cas d'Eren. Les yeux de l'adolescent brillaient un peu trop , quand il le regardait , sa peau était un peu trop rougie , battement de cœur trop saccadés. Bien plus qu'une simple excitation sexuelle. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

_Ne le dis pas._

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. Choc. La voix de Rivaille continua pourtant , sans le regarder. Si les mots tant redoutés venaient à franchir ses lèvres , ils plongeraient tout deux vers un abîme de désillusion. Et se noierait au passage dans des problèmes colossaux. Sa tête se posa sur son torse , à la fin de son monologue torve. Ses doigts se serrant doucement sur le tissus de la blouse qu'il avait agrippés violemment un peu plus tôt.

_Que foutait-il donc ?_

Se contenter de se faire prendre , sur la table de bois froid , puis partir sans se retourner. Voilà ce à quoi il devrait fonctionner. _Ne pas s'attacher_. Comme il avait toujours agit avec ces amants passagers. Le fait qu'il soit soldat tout comme lui n'était certainement pas ce qui changeait la donne. Ervin en était l'une des preuves. Qu'il soit plus jeune , encore moins. Et qu'il soit amoureux .. Était-ce le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui offrir cet amour qui le rendait aussi mal ? Il ne s'encombrait pourtant pas de ces courtoisies , habituellement. Était-ce cela d'ailleurs qui l'inquiétait ainsi ? Que son propre comportement en soit ainsi altéré ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Le sentiment qu'on lui soulevait la nuque. Et de rencontrer la terrible détermination des yeux turquoises. Eren se contrefoutrait toujours de la situation dans laquelle cela pourrait le mettre. Il se contrefichait de la distance que son ainé pouvait toujours essayer de mettre entre lui et autrui. Il se foutait du temps que cela lui prendra. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas reculer_. Jamais_.

Rivaille sourit narquoisement. _Évidement_. Il le savait au fond. Il l'espérait même , à vraie dire. Lui non plus ne voulait pas vraiment résister , l'envie de jouer à un nouveau jeu mortel bien trop alléchante. Il ancra alors son regard dans le siens , chuchotant , tout en souriant , dos au mur , comme un animal acculé :

- Alors si tu veux me dompter , prend les devants et fait-le , _gamin_ ..

Les bras d'Eren plaqués de chaque côté de son corps , ne pouvant plus bouger. Ne voulant plus bouger, laissant les lèvres du plus jeune descendre langoureusement sur sa jugulaire , enlaçant encore un peu plus délicatement leurs deux êtres. Il sentit le brun sourire un peu , et lui murmurant à son tour :

- Si c'est un ordre de mon Caporal , alors je m'y exécute volontiers ..

C'était la nuit de leur départ , la veille de cette première mission en dehors des Murs pour les jeunes recrues. La veille d'autres massacres , et d'autres familles endeuillées. Il le savait parfaitement. _Il ne fallait pas s'attacher_. Cette phrase résonnait de plus en plus diffuse dans sa tête , alors qu'Eren glissait souplement entre ses cuisses et lui arrachant un léger râle de plaisir. Instant rare d'accalmie , où les corps cherchaient à se décharger des horreurs par tout les moyens possibles.

_Il ne fallait pas s'attacher._

Au fond de lui , Rivaille savait pourtant très bien que cette bataille là était déjà belle et bien perdue.


End file.
